beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward-Jacob Cullen
Edward Jacob "EJ” '' Cullen ''"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human." ''― Aro on Renesmee & EJ's hybrid status Early History Born on September 10, 2006 Edward Jacob “EJ” Cullen is the resident vampire/human hybrid member of the Olympic coven. He is the son of Edward and Bella Swan and the brother to Renesmee Cullen . Edward Jacob’s biological paternal grandparents are Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, while on the maternal side, they are Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer . He is also the adoptive granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive nephew of Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Alice and Emmett Cullen. Edward~Jacob’s and Renesmee are considered to be Edward and Bella's "miracle", because of what it took to keep their and their mother alive through the pregnancy. He has the abilities to enhance, weaken or mimic the powers of others by touch. Irina of the Denali Coven sees Renesmee and believes she is an immortal child, a human child who had been turned by a vampire but Edward Jacob is left hiding away from them. She informs the Volturi, as immortal children are not permitted to live. The Volturi reach Forks intent on killing Renesmee and the Cullens. However, the Cullen family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that Renesmee and Edward-Jacob are not immortal children. Alice brings another vampire-human hybrid, Nahuel, who explains that hybrids pose no danger to the vampires. Convinced that Renesmee and Edward-Jacob are not a threat, the Volturi leave, and Renesmee and Edward-Jacob and their family are left in peace. ''"And a son who can enhance the abilities or weaken them. Your Children are strong. You should reconsidering showing both of them to the Volutri!" ― Eleazar on EJ and his family Jacob Black, previously determined to destroy the monster which he believed to have killed Bella, imprints on Renesmee the moment they look into each other's eyes. Because of this, Renesmee becomes the key to a permanent truce between the werewolves and the Cullens; by the absolute pack law, the object of a wolf's imprinting cannot be harmed by other wolves, and there is no exception to this rule. Which means both Renesmee and EJ were safe from being killed by the wolves. After Bella's transformation and recovery are complete, Edward takes her out hunting, telling her that she needs to be in control before she can meet her daughter, who is half-human and has her own blood. When they return, Jacob tests Bella's control by standing in front of her, and after that is secured, the twins and Bella finally meet face-to-face. When Bella finds out about Jacob's imprinting on her child, she angrily confronts him. She eventually lunges at him when she also finds out that he has nicknamed her "Nessie", a nickname derived from the Loch Ness Monster. Bella also angrily throws back at him that no wolf better imprint on EJ; thinking that they were going to steal both of her Children. In the upcoming months, the twins grows at an exceptional pace, mentally and physically, forming full sentences one week after their birth and learning to walk after three weeks. Since no one is certain of their development, the Cullens plan on making a trip to South America to study the legends that involve her species. Renesmee power is recognised right away. But EJ’s power is noticed until Bella tries to project her shield. EJ gives her the ability to save their father from being Electrocuted by helping his mother project her shield towards him. EJ’s mimic is also discovered when the are in the field with the Voltrui as Aro can’t read his mind as long as he is holding on to Bella’s hand. The Cullen’s believed that his ability would be able to be amplified and extended over time if he practices with it. 'Physical appearance' "He was so much like his father, unbelievable beautiful. They both were. I couldn’t help but feel stunned. It was impossible” ''― Bella upon seeing EJ for the first time. Edward Jacob was described as being completely gorgeous; a trial on both Edward and Rosalie. He has inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks, having the facial features of his father Edward (high cheekbones, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips), as well as his brown hair colour, with her eyes being chocolate brown, just like his mother Bella's were when she was still human. However, he has also inherited curly hair from her grandfather Charlie Swan. He has pale skin, which has a blush to it because his heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Unlike her family, Edward-Jacob skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds just like his sister Renesmee’s. His scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires; he has his father's crooked smile. Unlike his sister Renesmee, EJ didn't have control like most vampires, he could still smell the blood of humans and find it apertising. Although it is not as often as normal vampires, he still has a normal human diet with little blood urges. His urges mostly come when he is overly hungry, and in the mix of human scent when he is not around his sister. 'Personality' ''"He’s so unique. He progress far beyond what’s he’s meant to for his age. It’s like he wants to challenge his sister at who can walk first and who can read first." ''― Tanya on EJ Edward Jacob is depicted as being Intelligent, competitive, quick witted and very sarcastic. He is pointed out as liking to show off; getting his fathers confident he does love to tease his little sister a lot. As a vampire's mind is highly superior to a human's, Edward Jacob’s mind gets into high gear even before he was born; he finds out that her movements in the womb have been hurting her mother, and tries to stop. He also likes to hear the voices of her parents, and his aunty Alice. After he was born, she learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences just like his sister. He can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences, and understands people without much problem. Bella commented that he is already more intelligent than most adults, although unlike his sister he doesn’t have a better control on his thirst. When he is near family like his papa Charlie; he can hold his thirst when he is also near Renesmee; he mimic’s her control on to him without touching her {as they have grown in the womb together although this is the only person he can do this with right now}. But when Renesmee isn’t there it’s harder to keep his control straight. He likes to read books and listen to music, something he shares with her parents. He likes he hear all his stories from Emmett because of how much fighting he puts into them. He also likes racing his family and having strength competitions with Emmett. Edward Jacob is more vocal than his sister mostly because he doesn’t have the same ability as her. But he is over protective of her and can’t help but treat her like his best friend. Powers/Abilities ''"He can strengthen your abilities and make it easier for you to project them. All you need is him touching you and your power is automically stronger" - Edward on EJ EJ can power up abitlies of others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously high level users can weaken the powers in others. Users cannot steal or give power just enhance the use of power targets already have. Some users may operate from a distance others may require a touch or close proximity. EJ can also touch people and gain there abitlies; he was seen doing this when Nessie and EJ going out hunting for the first time and there is a human in the visity. He captures Nessie's control and uses it as his own. Accounts This account character is potrayed by Paul Wesley Roleplaying account is www.bebo.com/DevilishDuplicate Category:Hybrid Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Twins Category:Doppelganger Category:Nessie's Brother Category:History Category:No Control